


Carpooling With Sarah Jane

by Hotspur



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Carpooling, Driving, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane tries to get an uncooperative pack of kids ready for school. Not as easy as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpooling With Sarah Jane

"Ow, quit pushing! I'm getting in!"

"I call front!" 

"No fair, you got it yesterday."

"It's mum's car, and I haven't gotten to ride in front for a while, could I please?"

"Jamie, pass me my bag- no, don't throw it! It's got Nitro-9 in it!"

"Miss Smith said you can't carry that stuff around."

"Oh, shut up, Jenny."

"Hey, move over, Adric! You took my seat!"

"Weird, 'cause I didn't see 'Turlough' written all over it."

"I was warned about you. They said you were a little brat."

"You and Adric are both brats, Turlough."

"Oh yeah, Ace, like you're a perfect angel."

"Hey, Miss Smith, when is Dad getting back?"

"Not soon enough. Okay, role call. Luke Smith?"

"Here, mum! I've got my books and lunch and I'm in the seat behind you."

"Good to see my son's in the car! Now, Maria Jackson. Please tell me I haven't lost you."

"Nope, here I am."

"Okay. Jamie McCrimmon?"

"Here, Miss Smith!"

"Ace McShane?"

"Here, Boss!"

"Vislor Turlough?"

"Here, Sarah."

"What?"

"I mean, Miss Sarah."

"That's better. Adric?"

"Here! Jenny, move it. You're on my foot!"

"And I take that to mean that we have Jenny too."

"Yep!"

"Now, Jamie, can you move a little? I can't see out the rear-view mirror."

"Aye can't move, got Adric next t' me an' then the door."

"What's the difference?"

"Turlough, please! Okay Maria, anything coming?"

"Not this way, Miss Smith."

"Alright, then. Let's run over the rules, now. I don't want any repeats of last week. Jenny, no showing off. And don't get sent to the nurse's."

"Okay."

"If anything happens, your dad is hearing about it when he gets back."

"Okay."

"Turlough- you get detention and I will personally walk you to school. As I said, no repeats of last week."

"But Ace started it-"

"No buts. Ace, no intended explosions. Don't destroy the lab. Again."

"Hrmph. It was an accident. Anyway, not my fault that Lauren chav didn't pay attention."

"We're not discussing it. Jamie, please do not get into a fight with your history teacher again."

"But she's got it all wrong abou' Scotland!"

"Please don't bring back any notes. Anyway, no more fights with students either."

"But he was making fun of my sporran!"

"Moving on. Adric, please don't try to show off, or tell the teachers you're smarter than they are."

"But they're so primitive!"

"They're doing the best they can. Luke, watch out for Adric and Turlough, please. Maria, watch out for Luke. Now please stop fighting. Whoever's got their knees in my seat, sit up right. Now, please be quiet while I concentrate on driving."

...

Three minutes later...

"Yellow car."


End file.
